I Dreamt of You For a Thousand Years
by OriginalGroupieGirl
Summary: A group of drabbles inspired by writing prompts. They are all based on the ship Freya Mikaelson x Elijah Mikaelson. Rated M for incest, violence, and some sexual content
1. Outside the Window

It was a lovely day outside but Freya had made the choice to stay in. She sat on the large window sill glancing down at the people outside of the home. Outside the servants worked on the gardens and the rest of the yard. While the blonde tried to focus on a gentleman who pulled the weeds. Instead her focus kept falling to her brother. He was with the doppelganger, the newest person to catch the eyes of Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus had promised the young Katerina that he would spend the day with her. He had broken his promise, out late in a hunt for blood. It had been left upon Elijah to entertain the young woman though he did not see it as a burden.

The two had started with a trip around the grounds of Elijah's family home. Freya had been able to ignore that easily instead focusing on her art. Even as Katerina's dainty giggles filled the halls Freya did not listen. He had only told her a joke, their was no need to be jealous of a simple joke. Even so the woman still wished she was the one at his side.

Next it had been a walk through the gardens showing off the beautiful roses. Those were Freya's beloved roses, the ones that she adored painting. Elijah would sometimes pick them for her, bringing them up for her to brighten her mood. Now he had the audacity to give one to Katerina. He brushed aside her dark locks, tucking the rose bud behind her ear. Freya's hand balled up into a fist and she prayed to the Gods that the flower stuck the girl with its harsh thorns.

Once the display was over Katerina asked to play a game. No one had yet to see Freya as she sat in her window sill watching the two, using her vampiric hearing to eavesdrop.

"You have to chase me." Katerina told him, picking up her skirts as she ran away from the man. 

Elijah was close behind, chasing the girl as she wanted.

Freya rolled her eyes at the sight._** He is too old for these childish games.**_ She thought to herself though she knew why she was truly angry. This was jealousy, left alone in her room to watch as he spent the day with_ her_.

"You're meant to catch me!" Katerina told him, sitting on the bench in the gardens.

Freya looked at the bench, it was where she and Elijah had sat many days. This was her garden, her bench, and the man she should be spending her day with.

"Well if I catch you the game will be over." Elijah told Katerina as he walked up.

Finally Freya could not stand it any longer. She was done eavesdropping on their conversation. She stood, shutting her curtain in an act of frustration. The woman no longer interested in watching what happened outside of the window.


	2. The Unrequited Love Poem

Eyes meet across the room  
Both feel a spark  
He feels it for her his powerful blonde  
Freya. The warrior. The rock.  
His _everything_  
His spark is for her

Her eyes leave his as fast as they met  
The spark was not for Elijah  
It was for another man  
The man was the newest focus of her attention  
Her muse. Her happiness.  
Her _everything_

While her eyes found her spark his eyes stayed on his  
His everything.  
He would watch from afar as she loved another  
He would wait for her to feel the spark  
Wait for her to reciprocate his love


	3. The Vessel

The plan had gone wrong. They thought it would be a simple way to kill their mother. Freya had taken Esther's deal. Esther had been suspicious at first, her daughter had never agreed to anything that she asked of her. Freya was able to make up a convincing enough story. She had told Esther about her desire to have children and it had been enough to convince Esther that Freya had the "right" intentions. Once the spell was started they would kill their mother removing the wretched woman form their lives once and for all.

Everything was going according to plan until it came time to kill her. They tried to make her stop the spell first but Esther told them that the spell would still happen. It was too late Freya would go to a new body even if Esther died. It happened in a flash and suddenly she had woken up. Part of her hoped that it was just a dream though as she lifted a hand she knew it was not true.

The hand in front of her was not her own the skin was darker and the fingers adorned with various rings. The fingers full of rings seemed to be something that all witches adorned in New Orleans. It had to do with putting on a show for the tourists and having the witch look. Freya finally stopped looking at the rings and stood up. She reached down to where her own pocket had been in her pants. Instead of feeling pants she felt the flowy fabric of a skirt. As she wandered around what she assumed to be the woman's home it was harder than she had expected to find a phone.

Finally after some looking she found a phone laying on the bedside table. The first person that she called was Elijah, she knew his number by heart so it did not take long. As she waited for him to pick up she walked around the home. She stopped to look at herself in a mirror. It stunned her to silence, nearly dropping the phone as she looked at the unfamiliar face. Her hand ran through the dark mess of hair, not hearing as her brother finally started to speak.

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?"

Their was silence as Freya continued to stare, this was not her face.

"Is this meant to be a joke? I am hanging up now."

Finally Freya heard him and she spoke. "Elijah!"

Their was a silence on the other end but luckily he had not hung up on her. After some pause he spoke. "Freya?"

The woman nodded letting out a sigh of relief. "Yes it's me. I had trouble at first but I found a phone."

"Do you know where you are?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I have no idea but I also haven't left the house. I am going to go out now."

"Stay on the phone." He told her.

The woman only nodded, keeping the phone pressed to her ear as she left the home. As she left Freya started to wander down driveway looking around for something familiar. She had no idea where she was and she started to grow frantic. What if she was too far away? What if she could not find her family again? Elijah must have caught on to her fears and suddenly his soothing voice came over the phone.

"Deep breaths, Freya. Now tell me what is there around you?" Elijah asked.

Freya took in a breath to calm herself before looking around. "Homes- smaller homes. It seems as though I am in a neighborhood."

She then stopped as she saw a mailbox. Freya smiled and rushed to it, retrieving the mail from it. She read through it before giving the address to Elijah. As she read it off he was already headed to his car to come get her.

While he drove the two stayed on the phone. They did not say anything simply enjoying the comfortable silence. Freya sat on the porch and waited for him to show up. As the car pulled up she felt her heartbeat quicken. Paranoid thoughts raced through her mind. What if she was stuck in this vessel permanently? What if he did not find her beautiful int his form? Would it ruin their relationship?

The car parked and out stepped Elijah. The thoughts left Freya's mind as he got out of the car. The two stared at each other for a long moment before nearly simultaneously putting away their phones. In a flash he was in front of her, looking into the unfamiliar brown eyes. This did not look like Freya but he still knew that she was inside. He reached up, palm touching her cheek and fingers pushing dark locks from her face.

Elijah left his hand against her cheek as the two stared at each other. A silence hung over them for a few long moments. Just as the fears started to bubble up in Freya again Elijah leaned in close and kissed her. Freya was surprised but did not go against it. Instead she moved in close, kissing him back. Once the two were done Freya looked at her brother with a smile.

"Hello Freya."

"Hello Elijah."


	4. Dancing

Freya and Elijah entered the club the music loud and the people louder. Everyone was celebrating, the war had ended and loved ones were coming home. Freya had been away helping with the fight they had asked for the help of vampires throughout the war since they had been helpful in the first World War.

After so much time away Elijah had wanted to celebrate Freya coming home. The two had gone out to a dance club ready to celebrate. All around them people were marry drinking and dancing. The spirits of the others lifted the moods of the two vampires even more. Freya stood and watched everyone dance as Elijah went to get them both a drink.

Elijah made his way over and bought two drinks. As he headed back he stopped to look at Freya. He took her in with a smile. She had been away for so long that he had to stop and appreciate the sight of her. He did not want to be away from her that long ever again. He would make sure that they stayed close from now on.

Just by chance Freya turned to looked over her shoulder. She saw Elijah staring at her and smiled. Elijah started to smile once she did. he had been caught but he was not ashamed of it.

"What are you doing over there, darling? Bring those drinks over here." She told him, motioning him to join her.

Elijah nodded and walked over to Freya. The two sat at an empty table that overlooked the dance floor. As they enjoyed their drinks Freya continued to watch the dancing. She was fascinated by the way the couples moved around, a swing dance to match the up beat music. While she nursed her drink she was eager to get out there with her partner. The two usually danced to slower tunes so she felt as though this would be a nice change of pace.

Finally Freya finished her drink and set the glass down, looking over at Elijah. He had not had as much to drink as his eyes had mostly been on Freya. He had been lost in his thought as he stared at her. She was the only thing in the room that he had focused on not the dancing, the music, or his drink.

Freya took the glass from his hand and finished it. He raised a brow at her which only caused Freya to smile. She set it down and stood. The woman extended her hand for him to take. Elijah took her hand and stood as well. Once Freya had his hand she lead him to the dance floor. Once the next song started the two danced along. They were easily able to pick up on the dances that everyone was doing. They twirled around and even were able to do a few tricks. Elijah lifted her up with no effort, twirling her in a move they had seen another couple do in a swing.

After a few fast paced dances the band slowed it down. Elijah pulled Freya close and they wrapped their arms around each other. They slowly swayed to the music, watching each other as they did. Elijah leaned down and kissed Freya before resting his forehead against hers.

"Welcome home." He whispered before the two lost themselves in each other and the slow dance that kept them close.


	5. Food

The idea of breakfast in bed seemed like a romantic notion. It was done in the movies and written into books. As Freya woke up in the early morning she realized that neither she or Elijah had ever tried it. She looked over at him still sound asleep watching as his chest rose and fell. She started to move out of the bed, trying to be quiet so he would stay asleep. After getting out of the bed she looked at him seeing that he did not stir. When she knew that he would not move she picked up his shirt from the ground. She put it on, doing a few of the buttons. As she did them she watched him to make sure that he would not wake.

Once she had finished buttoning it up she left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. Freya leaned against the counter, considering what to make for breakfast. Finally she decided, starting a pot of coffee and getting out a skillet. After taking it out she pulled out a few ingredients and a mixing bowl figuring that pancakes would be easy enough.

After mixing up the batter she got the skillet ready before pouring some batter on. As she moved around the kitchen the noise woke Elijah. He started to stir before turning over seeing that Freya's side of the bed was empty. He sat up and listened hearing her in the kitchen. the man smiled, reaching down to grab his boxers, pulling them on. Once they were on he got out of the bed. He walked into the kitchen and up to Freya. He wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her shoulder. Freya smiled as his arms wrapped around her continuing to make breakfast.

"Good Morning." Elijah said in a sleepy voice, kissing her shoulder again before resting his chin on her shoulder to watch.

"Good Morning, Elijah." Freya told him back, smiling.

"I see you are making breakfast." He said, watching her make them food.

Freya nodded. "It was supposed to be a surprise but it seems that you woke up before I could finish."

"You were being loud in here." He told her.

"I was not being loud- well I was trying not to be anyways." Freya told him.

"I am afraid it is the vampire hearing that gave you away." Elijah told her, removing his arms from around her and reaching over to get some coffee.

As Elijah poured the coffee Freya finished making the pancakes, reaching up for plates. The two moved around the kitchen and finished getting the breakfast ready. While Freya's original idea had been to have breakfast in bed but they had decided to just stay in the kitchen. They sat at the counter enjoying breakfast together.


	6. Eye Contact

The dance involved no touching which to most would seem boring to most but it was actually an intimate dance. The couple would be close as Freya and Elijah were. Their bodies close and hands mere inches apart. What made it more romantic was the eye contact. As the two danced around their eyes stayed locked to one another.

The others that were preforming the dance could not seem to keep their eyes on one another. They would look at their feet, another attractive dancer, or really anything else around them. They were easy to distract but not Elijah and Freya. Her blue eyes met his own brown eyes and the two could not help but smile.

The dance called for them to change partners which they did. Even as they stayed with their new partners Elijah and Freya would steal glances at each other. Even though the dance called for eye contact their eyes still had to stay on one another. Once they had moved around partners a few times they ended up back with each other. As soon as they were together again they were to go through the moving around together one last time. They lifted both hands up close to each other and danced around.

The others did not see the beauty in this dance but Freya and Elijah did. The beauty was in the looks that they gave each other. The unbroken eye contact spoke wonders about who they were and what their relationship was. When the dance ended everyone else seemed relieved but they did not, unwilling to break the eye contact of the dance.


	7. The Rocket Ship

Two weeks earlier they had spoken in Hope's kindergarten class about jobs. Each child had their own ideas for their dream jobs everything from princesses to police men. When Hope came home that day she had in her mind exactly what se was going to do. She walked in and set down her purple backpack before telling everyone. "I want ta be an astronaut!"

Since her announcement the girl had been obsessed with space. All of her barbies rode on the toy spaceship that Elijah had gotten her. Every one of her drawings that hung on the fridge was stars, space, or her personal favorite a rocket ship. Each night at bed time Klaus would make up stories for her about going to space and touching the stars.

All of the love for space inspired Freya so she asked Hayley, Jackson, and Klaus to get Hope out of the house for the weekend. They took her out to the bayou to spend the weekend with the wolves. It was enough time that with Elijah's help Freya took everything out of Hope's room. Once the room was empty Freya brought in supplies and paints.

"So what exactly is your master plan, Freya?" Elijah asked, standing in the doorway and watching her get set up.

"Hope needs a rocket ship." Freya told him as she opened the first can of paint, a blue that was bright like the night sky.

As she put on the first coat of paint Elijah stayed in the doorway. He was dressed far too formally to be doing any painting. Even if he was not Freya would not want help it was her project. After a half hour he stopped watching, going about his daily routine. Every once and a while he would go back to the room to check in the progress. Soon enough the pale pink of Hope's room was gone replaced with a blue that matched the beauty of the night sky.

The next time he came in with something for her to eat their were stars shining in beautiful silvers and whites, some even glowing in the dark. He smiled and set down the blood for her on the ground near the ladder. "This is beautiful." He told her with a smile.

Freya looked over at her brother, face and hands stained with paint. The sight caused Elijah to laugh, she was a mess. Freya got down from the ladder and gave Elijah a kiss no doubt getting paint all over him. "Thank you, darling."

Once she had eaten something Elijah left her alone to work again. Next came the planets that were spaced out over the walls. The finishing touch was the rocket ship. It closely resembled the one that Elijah had given Hope. Once it was done Elijah came back to the room. He stood looking around at everything before smiling. "Hope is going to love this."

Once everything had dried they moved the furniture back in to the room. At the end of the weekend they brought Hope back into the room. The girl had a grinned that stretched over her entire face. Once she had seen it she ran to Elijah and Freya, hugging them both

"Thank you!" Hope said as she held onto both of them.

They could not help but be happy that their little astronaut had loved her rocket ship.


	8. Dream Catcher

When Freya laid asleep alone she would have one of the same few dreams that she always had. They were not pleasant dreams they were filled with her memories of Dahlia. The closer they came to the birth of Klaus' child the closer together the memories came. Many nights Freya refused to go to sleep knowing that when she did she would see Dahlia again.

Elijah had seen this happening every night. He would either be woken by her tossing and turning or hear her wandering around in the middle of the night. Freya had tried everything and Elijah had no idea how he could help her with it. The thought was in the back of his mind as he went out for the day. He headed out to the French Quarter. While he went looking for a witch something caught his eye. He wandered over to a little table with knick knacks. Hanging from the edge of the table was a dream catcher.

Elijah brushed his fingers over it feeling the feathers that hung from the end of it. The woman running the stand saw his interest in the item and smiled. "It catches bad dreams." The woman told him. Elijah looked up at her and nodded. It was just a silly superstition but it was worth a try. His hand moved into his jacket, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He took out a bill, handing it to the woman. He then picked up the dream catcher and took it with him as he headed back to the compound.

When he got back he saw Freya trying to get some work done. It was obvious that she had not been sleeping as she was barely able to keep herself awake. Elijah sighed and walked over to her. He reached a hand out for her to take. Freya looked at him for a moment before taking his hand. She then stood up and followed as he led her to her bedroom.

"I want you to try and get some rest. I know that this may not help but it is worth trying." Elijah told her. He then lifted up the dream catcher for her to see. Freya smiled and took it from him, examining it.

"This is something I would not have thought to try so thank you." Freya then hung it up on her bed frame. She then leaned over pressing a kiss on his cheek. "I can think of something that would make it better though."

Elijah raised a brow. "What would that be?"

Freya then took his hand and smiled, "Just come lie down with me alright?"

Elijah nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "Of course whatever you think will help."

The two got ready before shutting the curtains and laying in Freya's bed. Elijah was not tired so he just laid in the bed holding her. Af ew minutes went by and Freya was sound asleep. After an hour Elijah knew that something was working. Finally he was able to close his eyes, both sleeping for a few peaceful hours. Freya's dreams were not longer haunted by Dahlia. She knew that the dream catcher had done nothing to help it had been the arms tat held her. She felt like nothing could come to get her even in her dreams when he was close. He was her own dream catcher.


	9. Animals

**The Stag**

This was the totem that Finn had chosen for Elijah. It stood for nobility which was something that even Finn thought of his brother. Elijah had always been the noble brother. It was what they had always called him, what even though who had never met him knew him to be. This was a lie though. Only Elijah knew that to be true. Everyone else still believed that the totem above him fit that he was still the noble brother. He could not be the noble man that they thought him to be after what he had done to Tatia. That was the woman that he and Niklaus had once loved. The sight of the totem brought up the memory and opened the door again.

As the door opened he adjusted his suit in an effort to calm himself. He continued to mess with his suit fixing the buttons, adjusting his tie, and toying with the cuff links. Freya looked over at him and noticed how he messed with his suit. It seemed to be because he was distressed about something. She was unsure of what but she reached over and took one of his hands. He stopped his motions to look over at her. After a few long moments of silence he took her hand in both of his, smiling. Once Elijah was calm Freya looked back to her own totem.

**The Lion**

Finn would of course give the sibling that he loved the most the most complimenting of the totems. He would give her something the he saw complimentary to her before he would do the same to himself. The lion was the symbol of strength and he saw no greater strength than that which his sister seemed to have. She went through each day showing strength for their siblings though this was just an act. Just like Elijah she was not her totem. The strength that she showed was a facade. When she was alone the bravery stopped. Deep down she was frightened and she was weak. The totem would not stand. Her eyes stayed on it thinking of the moments when she broke. The moments when she was not worthy of the lion. Elijah looked at the totem before looking back to Freya. He simply squeezed her hand to gain her focus again. Once he had it they both turned back to Finn to hear what he had in store for the day.


	10. Friendship

When Esther's stomach started to grow heavy with child Freya had become curious. Esther had explained to her that their was a child growing inside of her just like herself and Finn had. This child was another boy. At first the had disappointed Freya, she wanted a sister more than anything. Then they gave the boy in Esther's stomach a name, Elijah.

Once he had a name something clicked inside of Freya. This was going to be her Elijah, her sweet little brother. As Freya would sit with her mother she would kiss her stomach telling the little boy how excited she was to meet him. As she spoke to him he would always kick, seeming to prefer the voice of his sister to that of his mother. While this annoyed Esther all Freya knew was that this little boy loved her so she was thrilled.

The day that he was born Freya had to wait outside of her mother's hut. She paced back and forth which made even Mikael laugh, amused by his daughter's eagerness to meet her little brother. As she waited she grew more and more impatient wondering why the baby would not be born. Finally she heard it, Elijah's first cries. The little girl grinned as she heard them. They would not let her in right away so she had to wait, ear pressed to the door eagerly trying to listen to the boy.

When they finally did open the door and allow the girl in she practically ran in. An exhausted Esther sat holding the newborn baby. Freya stood next to her mother, staring at the baby in awe. Finally the baby's attention caught her own. The two stared at each other for a few moments and the little girl could not stop grinning. She walked over to her mother's other side, giving the little boy a gentle kiss on the head.

"I love you Elijah. You are going to be my best friend." She announced to him before sitting back down next to her mother and watching the baby.


	11. Book

Every day had become a blur with no true distinction between them. It was a barrage of drama, fighting, and stress. It was enough to make even the most relaxed of them tense. It had taken a toll on Freya and Elijah. They were two of the more uptight of the siblings so it had put too much stress on them. Freya could see how it hurt her brother's already bruised mind to have that much pressure. It showed in everything he did that he needed a day off from everything.

The days plans had already been devised during dinner the previous day. Everyone had their own jobs to do today including the two of them. After a quick chat with Klaus Freya was able to delegate their jobs to others. The next day would be a peaceful one. After turning off the alarms Freya and Elijah were able to sleep in. It had only been a few minutes before Elijah woke, frantic that he was up late. Once Freya explained the situation she was able to coax Elijah back into the bed. It would be a day spent in bed even if Elijah was not eager to do so.

After a light breakfast and rolling around in the sheets it seemed as though they had done just about everything they wanted to do to relax. Finally after an awkward silence Elijah got out of the bed. He left the room only to return with a large stack of books balanced in his hand. The blonde woman raised a brow as he walked in.

"We need something to do if we intend to stay in bed all day." He explained before resting the books on his bedside table.

Freya leaned over and looked through the stack of books. They were a mixture of the classics, books that she knew Elijah had read more times than she could keep count of. Her fingers brushed over the spines of each book before taking out his copy of The Great Gatsby. She watched as he chose a book then the two of them sat back in the bed.

A silence hang over the room as they both read. It was a comfortable silence though, either making small noises from time to time. The day ended up staying like that a quiet silence as they read. They would take small breaks from it to feed or stretch their limbs but other than that it was time spent laying in the bed reading.

Finally the stack of books was low and the bright sky had turned dark. It was the late hours of the night when Freya finally grew tired of reading. The woman moved and rested her head on Elijah's shoulder. As he continued to read she nodded off on his shoulder. The man could not help but smile. As he finished the book in his hands he carefully moved Freya's head to lay it on her pillow. He leaned over and turned off the light. The man set his book on the bedside table before curling up into bed with Freya to sleep.


	12. Greeting

How you greeted a person changed by where exactly you were. The time of it and where it happened made all of the difference. In some cultures a kiss on each cheek would be your greeting for even strangers. While in other countries that would not even be something you would do with the closet of friends. Regardless of where they were Freya and Elijah seemed to keep their greetings similar.

While the actions changed the feeling of it never changed. It could be a handshake, a hug, or a kiss on the cheek. No matter what it was their was always a spark. A jolt of energy that most felt only came with a first kiss. They felt it for each other every time that they said hello again. The spark would be more intense of they had been away for long. A few months caused sparks that nearly made them week in the knees. A few minutes apart was a small spark though they could still feel it.

It was a relief washing over them that they were no longer apart. It was the feeling of being intimate again. Sometimes it was a simple greeting that they should have given as siblings. It would be a quick hug that ended up leaving sparks tingling through them. When they were alone it was closer. It would be a kiss on the lips or even on rare occasion Freya jumping into Elijah's waiting arms.

Once the spark left them their would be some silence, milliseconds that the normal eye would not catch. They would look into each others eyes and find their home again as they stayed wrapped around each other.

Finally the greeting would end with words. A simple hello was the go to option. It did not convey their true emotions to those around them. It did not show the relief they felt, the lust the lingered, and the intensity of all of their feelings. To the regular eye it was but a simple greeting but to Freya and Elijah it was everything.


	13. Memory

Elijah would never take Esther's deal and deep down she knew that. Their was something that had pulled him back and made him uncertain. That was the sister he loved, so adamant on them staying this way. As her son stood chained she knew what she had to do. With a flick of the wrist he was sent into a deep sleep. She had no doubt that his nightmares would haunt him in his slumber.

It seemed that even when they did, however, he could shake it away. It was Freya who would come to his mind. The thought of her would shut the red door. If she could only take her from his mind then he would break. The breaking point was where he would agree to her deal. While the magic would be difficult it would be worth gaining another son to be on her side.

Esther found the spell in her grimoire then collected the ingredients that it called for. As she laid them out in front of her she looked to her son. He moved in his sleep, flinching at the horrors that were shown only in his mind. She knew what they were the true memories of what had happened all of those years ago. As she finished putting out the ingredients she looked back to her son. Sure enough he was no longer in distress, Freya had shut the door without being there.

Esther walked over to his son and he woke, looking to his mother. His eyes showed the light and hope that he felt. The woman walked over, touching his face. Elijah flinched and tried to turn away from her touch.

"I only want to help you my dearest Elijah. You have been cursed with an unholy love for your sister.. I will help you by taking that will be able to live a normal life if she is taken from you."

Elijah pulled at the chains which restrained him. He opened his mouth to speak but words would not come out. He could not try to reason with her or even beg her to not do it. Instead he shook his head and continued to pull at the chains.

"Oh Elijah- do not worry, my son. I am only doing what's best for you." Esther told him.

She then put a hand on either side of his face. As she did Elijah continued to struggle. He was not going to give up without a fight. Esther started the incantation. As she began his eyes closed and he cried out. He could see as every memory was taken form him. Every kiss, embrace, and happy moment with Freya was pulled from his mind until their were no memories were left of her.

The taking of the memories was exhausting and he ended up passing out. As he fell into his slumber Esther gathered her things. She knew that soon enough Freya would come looking and she would be long gone by the time she was there.

Inside of Elijah's mind the red door opened. Every painful memory came out, every kill and memory that could hurt him. This time the memory of Freya was not there to save him. He had to endure everything on his own.

A half hour into the dreams Freya was finally able to find him. She ran up and pulled the doll down before catching her brother. She kissed his forehead and let out a relieved sound. She carried him back to the home. After laying him down in the bed Freya sat at his side. She took his hand and waited for him to wake up.

It was some time before he woke, shooting up to a sitting position as he awoke from his dreams. Freya let out a relieved sound and kissed his hand. "Thank god- I thought you were never going to wake up. Are you alright?" She asked.

Elijah looked over at the young woman and pulled his hand away from her. She acted as if she knew him but he had no idea who she was.

Freya raised a brow as he pulled reached a hand up to touch his face. "Elijah- what's wrong?"

Elijah turned away before she could touch him. He then moved away from her so she could not try to touch him again. He had many questions about who this was in front of him. The woman seemed concerned that he was unsure of her so she must have thought she knew him.

He took in a breath and looked to the blonde. "Who are you?"


End file.
